<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoodie by Sleingal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158591">Hoodie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleingal/pseuds/Sleingal'>Sleingal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Hoodies, Morning Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleingal/pseuds/Sleingal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby trudged up the stairs and stopped in front of the door of their shared room. She really doesn’t want to wake Weiss up but she can’t go out and freeze to death as well.</p><p>So with a sigh, Ruby quietly pushed the door open and saw…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hoodie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not here…”</p><p>Ruby stood from looking underneath the couch. She was planning to go off for a jog around the neighborhood. The cold mornings made her decide to bring along a jacket so she won't freeze to death. For once, she prepared her gear the night before by placing her jacket in a place where she can easily see it the moment she goes off on her run. So Ruby woke up, feeling excited for a decent run in the morning, but has one problem.</p><p>She can't find her hoodie anywhere.</p><p>She was sure she left her red hoodie on the couch last night so she can easily grab it. She will not risk becoming an ice popsicle on her morning jog. Giving up the search, Ruby sighed and turned to the next thing that could help her. Luckily, her girlfriend has the day off. Ruby made plans to spend the day with Weiss to help her relax. Knowing how stressed and tired Weiss is from running the Schnee Dust Company, Ruby decided to let her girlfriend sleep in for the day. She knows she’s going to get yelled at later but if it’s to help Weiss get precious sleeping hours, she’d gladly do so. And what could be a better way to wait for her girlfriend to wake up than to go out on a jog?</p><p>But how can she leave without bringing her hoodie along?</p><p>Ruby trudged through the stairs and stopped in front of the door of their shared room. She really doesn’t want to wake Weiss up but she can’t go out and freeze to death as well. So with a sigh, Ruby quietly pushed the door open and saw…</p><p>Weiss, sleeping on their bed, wearing the hoodie she was looking for.</p><p>Face devoid of the usual annoyance, Weiss looked so peaceful sleeping. Her nightgown underneath the jacket lay crumpled from her sleep. Her white hair pooled around her body as she clutched Ruby’s pillow tightly. It took every ounce of strength in Ruby’s body not to squeal so loud, and risk waking her sleeping girlfriend. Years of being partners had taught her not to disturb Weiss’ sleep or she will face the wrath of a furious Schnee. Not even a cup of her favorite coffee could calm her down. But Ruby had to admit; Weiss looked adorable wearing her hoodie to sleep. She must’ve grabbed it by accident after a long day of completing her papers at work yesterday. And who is Ruby to disrupt her girlfriend's sleep when she clearly needs it after a hectic week?</p><p>With Weiss sleeping so soundly on their bed, Ruby couldn't help but lift the covers up, careful to avoid waking the sleeping girl.</p><p>
  <em>I can just go out tomorrow morning. </em>
</p><p>Ruby thought as she wiggled underneath the covers. Once she's settled down, she couldn't help but tuck a stray strand of white hair falling from Weiss' face behind her ear.</p><p>
  <em>Cute. </em>
</p><p>Ruby giggled softly before pressing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. Before she could even pull back, Weiss unconsciously grabbed the front of Ruby's shirt and snuggled closer to the warmth. She let out a content sigh once she settled down. The brunette could only place her arm and hugged her sleeping girlfriend closer. The peaceful morning coupled with the steady breathing of the girl snuggled to her made Ruby sleepy once more. So she left another soft kiss on Weiss' forehead before drifting off to dreamland.</p><p>What Ruby didn't see was the small smile from the white-haired girl as the two of them went back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short drabble prompt that I found in one of my notes while I was cleaning my files on my laptop. Hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>